


DanganCon - A Place Full Of Despair!

by lum1nary0fSTARS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa V2, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All my hcs, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Author Is Bored Cuz Of Corona, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Kokichi Oma, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Comfort, Danganronpa V2 - Freeform, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gay, Gay Amami Rantaro, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It all goes to shit, KOKICHIFORRUSSIA2020, Kaito Momota Tries His Best, Looking for a Beta, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Murder, Original Character(s), Other, POV Amami Rantaro, Rantaro Amami Needs A Hug, Relationship(s), Sad Rantaro Amami, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Self-Harm, The Author Regrets Nothing and Everything, Tsumugi Can Go And Eat Shit, Unstable Kokichi Ouma, honestly i just want rantaro to suffer, its ouma not oma, no beta we die like men, poor baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lum1nary0fSTARS/pseuds/lum1nary0fSTARS
Summary: "Upupupupu... You didn't think we were done, did you?!"After the events of Danganronpa V3, the cast wakes up to find it's a virtual reality fake. They didn't die. But that doesn't stop them from having trauma. Rantaro knows something is off but can't place it. With everything he's ever known slowly crumbling in front of him, he doesn't know what to do.I swear its better than it looks basically they're celebrities and theres a dangancon and rantaro needs help just read it pls
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Everyone, Amami Rantaro & Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	1. what if the clouds run out of rain?

**Author's Note:**

> heyo welcome to my fic(ill do the others I swear) basically in the chapter theres a panel and stuff. read the authors note at the end
> 
> also this isn't edited but if you wanna beta read message me on Instagram at @ maplefangirl :)))) enjoy

DanganCon.

The biggest and most popular convention to ever exist. Based solely around the hit show, Danganronpa. It was the thing that took over the world. Tickets to get in were expensive, but you would have the chance to buy official merch, clothing, and signed posters. But a very lucky few would be allowed into the panel room for a chance to meet, take pictures with and ask the cast questions.

Normally, you would only be able to talk to the survivors, but when Danganronpa the 53rd season was released, it was revealed that they had switched over to using virtual reality so the characters wouldn’t die.

Ticket sales went up tenfold and everyone was desperate to get in. A crowd of people had been waiting outside, all queing to get inside the convention center. There were three panels on today, one with the remaining survivors of the 6, 7, 9, 12, 15, 23, 24, 28, 29, 30, 34, 37, 40, 42 and 47th seasons. Since those seasons only had two survivors each season. Other survivors couldn’t make it, or refused to go, or were dead. 

A girl was finally let in, her lanyard hanging around her neck, bouncing against her Monokuma hoodie. Her bag was covered in pins of her favourite characters. She was one of the lucky few who was going to the most-sought after event, the V3 Cast Public Panel. She would have the chance to see all of them in person and the thought of it gave her chills. 

She passed a stall with some life size posters of Tai Janaka in season 36 and she rushed to buy it, grinning. There were plenty of posters, one of the Ultimate Matchmaker, of the Ultimate Drummer. She looked at them in awe. If the players were still alive, she was certain they would love this. After all, she definitely knew their true personalities from the games and how they would love the attention.

Just like how the V3 cast would love this attention. That’s right, she should head to the doors to get there early. She ran there, her hands tingling.

Meanwhile, backstage, Kokichi was screaming at one of the security guards. “I DON’T WANNA GO BACK IN THERE!” “Sir, if you would calm down-” 

“Ouma, don’t fucking bother.” Ryoma said slowly from his corner. He was sitting on one of the couches in the green room, smoke billowing from his lips, holding the lit cigarette in his hands. Tenko was by him, glaring at everyone, especially Korekiyo. Said male looked uncomfortable, glancing around at the rest of the cast.

Kaede gently put a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder, who flinched, crushed crushed crushed- He blinked when he realised she was speaking.

“It’ll be fine, Ouma, it’s just one more panel and then we can go for the rest of the year unless you want to go to the other one-”

“No! No I’m not going to that sick panel where they just thirst over you!!” Kokichi yelled at her, pulling back.

“Nyehh… can you be quiet…?” Himiko mumbled, pulling her hat over her face. “It’s too loud..”

“Yeah! Shut up, degenerate male!” Tenko raised her voice, glaring at the purple liar. The mage next to her pouted. “You’re too loud now..” Tenko started to apologize quietly as Angie laughed to herself on the couch. Shuichi slid away from her, his hat over his face as he stayed silent.

Tsumugi looked over her cast, looking at what they had been ruined to. She sighed softly, shifting her glasses, her gaze scanning over Kirumi, who was folding and refolding some articles of clothing to keep busy. Maki crossed her arms, completely still and silent. 

Kokichi’s screaming and complaining came to a stop when Kaito started to cough. All their hearts dropped as they turned to the Ultimate Astronaut, who coughed and hacked, wheezing for air. Gonta placed a gentle hand on his back to comfort him, patting gently as the coughing fit stopped and Kaito panted softly. 

“Th-thanks, man.” Momota shot him a thumbs up and shaky grin. Gonta nodded quietly, not replying. 

“Man, all of you virgins are fucking annoying!” Miu’s sharp voice cut through as Keebo, who she was working on, grabbed her arm, trying to calm the angry girl before she went on a rage.

Tsumugi couldn’t help but smile at how far they had come from their pregame personalities. She truly felt as if they were her friends, even if they hated her for being the mastermind.

Another quick gaze around made her frown. 

“Hey, why isn’t he here yet?” She asked one of the security personnel, who shrugged. Almost right on cue, the door was pushed over and Rantaro stumbled in, two guards holding him by his arms as he laughed to himself. He fell on the floor, clearing his throat and standing, rubbing the back of his head, before flinching and pulling his fingers away. 

The bad part of everything was the cast kept on having flashbacks of their deaths. Kaede was sometimes seen rubbing her neck as Ryoma strayed away from all bodies of water. Kirumi did her very best not showing her pain, while Tenko took her anger out on Kiyo. Angie was too maniacal at this point to really show any emotions. Korekiyo was very quiet most of the time. Miu had also developed anger issues, like Tenko, but directed it towards Gonta, who was trying his best to ignore everything that happened, repressing it. Kaito and Kokichi were both dealing with it in different ways, with Kaito having his illness taking a toll on his physical body and Ouma having mood swings. Keebo and Tsumugi acted like their normal selves. 

“We have five minutes. Maybe we should take some time to calm down since this is the last time we’ll have a full group panel..” Kaede suggested and Kaito nodded. “Yes! Good idea!”

Miu rolled her eyes. “Stupid virgins, aren’t any of you goin’ to the 18+ panel?” Her expression morphed into something more vulgar as she panted. “I can’t wait t-to see what will happen..”

Everyone stayed silent.

“Uh, sorry Miu, but I don’t think people are gonna go-”

“I will accompany you, Miu.” Korekiyo said softly. Tenko scowled. “Of course you would.” The antropologist turned to her. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You know what it means, you dirty-”

“I’ll go as well!” Kaede said. “I want to spend as much time as my friends as I can…” 

Kaito laughed nervously. “Me and Rantaro were gonna go…” He said and Kaede’s eyes turned wide. “Oh- I’m sorry I didn’t know-” She turned to Rantaro. “I won’t go if you don’t want me there-”

“Kaede, it’s fine. You can go.” Rantaro said smoothly with a smile. Kirumi cleared her throat. “I will most likely go as well.”

“Haha! The maid had a kinky side, eh-?!!!~” Miu barked out with a laugh and Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Shut up. I’m not going to that stupid thing.”

“I-I don’t think I’d be comfortable with going..” Shuichi mumbled, to which Ryoma, Himiko and Gonta nodded. “Gonta don’t understand what ‘kinky’ is?” The giant spoke up and Miu glared. Keebo smiled nervously. “Don’t worry about it, Gonta. I will not be attending the panel.”

“Well, I’ll be going!” Tsumugi said. Everyone ignored her. “Haha, guess a plain jane like me gets ignored by everyone..?” She added and Rantaro turned, his expression unreadable for a second, as he looked down at her.

“Cool.” Was all he said. A soft alarm went off that sounded like the announcement from the monitors that would haunt their dreams. Everyone shivered and the door opened a crack. They could hear the rustling and excited chatter of the audience outside, speaking loudly, all waiting in anticipation for the cast to come out. Some cosplayers were dressed as the cast, doing Junko poses. Out of the corner of his eye, Rantaro caught a glimpse of a cosplayer of himself. He shuddered, before leaning back into the room. The group was escorted out, staying silent. The lights went down for a dramatic entrance. The chilling voice of Monokuma filled the room, making Kaede stifle a gasp and Miu hiss in disgust.

“Pupupupu..” The crowd cheered and quickly started to fall silent at the sounds, all hushed and excited as they sat at the edge of their seats, eyes focused on the curtains. 

“And now,, the moments you’ve all been waiting for! Welcome to the stage-”

The cast was in their order of their deaths, with the survivors first. Cameras turned to focus on the lights, going live.

“Shuichi Saihara! Maki Harukawa! Himiko Yumeno!” The crowd burst into cheers and screams as the three survivors walked on, waving slightly as they sat in their seats. It took awhile for the fans to stop screaming.

“Upupupu, you sure are an excited lot!” The Monokuma voice said again with a laugh. “Now, your eyes for this season, K1-B0, our mastermind, Tsumugi Shirogane and Lumenairy of the Stars, Kaito Momota!!” The voice called out and the robot walked on, smiling and waving. Tsumugi did the same with a bright grin. Kaito waved with both hands after putting on a smile, his jacket hanging off his arms. He was good at faking it.

“Now, the fan favourite liar and supreme leader, Kokichi Ouma, our vulgar girl, Miu Iruma and the gentleman, Gonta Gokuhara!!” Monokuma announced and the screams started again, almost as loud as Shuichi’s and Kaito’s cheers. It was clear those three boys were the favourites. 

“Please welcome to the stage the anthropologist, Korekiyo Shinguji, the girl who will protect all other girls, Tenko Chabashira and the Ultimate Artist, Angie Yonaga!” There was a decent amount of cheers for them and Tenko looked surprised at how many lebsian pride flags flew up at her name. The three sat down in their respective seats. 

“The maid who will do any task required, Kirumi Tojo! And the Tennis Pro, Ryoma Hoshi! And our original protagonist and the first leader of our cast, Kaede Akamastu!!” Cheers filled the air for Kaede, as sadly the other two characters weren’t as popular. Rantaro stood at the back, twisting the bracelets on his arms. He was the last one.

“And a popular fan favourite, returning from the 52nd season, it’s the group’s pretty boy-” He scoffed slightly, running a hand through his hair. Kaito glanced to the curtain, sending Rantaro a wink through it.

“Rantaro Amami!!” The screams were back but he could barely hear them as he sat on the end, next to Angie. He waved at the audience, a smile on his face. 

Rantaro glanced to the side, looking at the order as the Monokuma voice laughed. “Ahahahaha! It’s so good to have you back, Amami!” Rantaro leaned into his microphone, already knowing his lines for this.

“It’s great to be back.”

It wasn’t. He could remember glimpses of his last panel, last year. He was the only one of his season to actually be there, but he couldn’t remember why. He got lingering glances from some audience members and he noticed security guards stand up straighter as he looked at them.

“Huh…?” He thought, but before he could mention it, the crowd was screaming again. “Upupupu… why don’t you all go around and introduce yourselves? Go down the line, starting with Korekiyo.” 

The man nodded, picking up the microphone in front of him. “I am Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Anthropologist.” Those goddamn screams were back. Rantaro’s ears hurt from them. They started to go down the line. It took ages to reach him. Kokichi, Tsumugi, Kaede, Kaito, Ryoma, Gonta, Shuichi, Miu, Himiko, Tenko, Keebo, Kirumi, Angie, until…

Rantaro cleared his throat. He had been given a choice over what he could introduce himself as. In the end, he decided to go for both of his talents.

“I’m Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer and Survivor.” 

He glanced to the side when he heard Angie and Kokichi snicker quietly. He rolled his eyes and leaned back. 

“Now, truths, dares, questions, you can ask my cast anything! Upupupupu, we’ll be going down the line for questions!”

Rantaro sucked in a breath. This would be a long two hours.


	2. bleed the water red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the qna! the actually good one of course
> 
> rantaro learns some things ooo?
> 
> fun times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all my headcannons btw hheheeheh

Fifteen minutes had passed and still not one question for him. Good, he thought as he idly traced patterns on the table in front of him, taking another sip of his glass of water. Rantaro sent a lazy glance over as Angie answered a question about Atua, her smile growing more and more. 

His green eyes flickered back to the audience and he noticed some stares on him. He couldn’t place why. 

“Puhuhuhu… Hopefully that explains it! The next person, please!” There was a lone that led to a microphone at the front, where people could ask their questions for the group. One of those cosplayers moved forward, as a character from another season. He couldn’t place who it was though, but it was on the tip of his tongue. 

Halfway through her question, he realised and almost yelled it out but stayed quiet. Celeste. 

He turned his focus back to on what the question was.

“Question for Kokichi!” The liar didn’t sit up from his seat, until Tsumugi, who sat next to him, elbowed him discreetly. He sat up and gave his signature smirk.

“Yes..?” his voice sounded tired and didn’t hold the same spark as it used to.

“Do you forgive Kaito for ruining your plan?”

Kokichi’s eyes narrowed slightly and Rantaro noticed Kaito visibly stiffened, gripping his glass tighter.

“No. No I don’t. I was trying to save everyone and he messed it up, like the bumbling idiot he is!”

“Hey- At least they stopped it in the end-” Kaito tried to protest, but Kokichi cut him off.

“For what? At what cost?! Keebo still sacrificed himself and we all still died!”

Tsumugi raised her hand to try and get the purple haired boy to calm down, but he stood up, knocking the glasses over.

“And now we have to go to this hell hole and-”

“Kokichi!!” Saihara’s voice cut through his ranting and he fell quiet, turning to the protagonist with disgust in his eyes. 

“What?!” The Ultimate snapped at the detective. 

“Calm down…”

Everyone else looked shaken up by his outburst. Rantaro was one of the few that didn’t really show it, instead looking at the audience. He let a sigh escape from his lips as he saw a girl in the front squeal softly. 

“Oumasai for life!”

Ouma flinched and turned to the girl, before the voice of Monokuma coughed and broke in.

“Well, it seems like we’re on our neeeext question!”

A boy went forward, speaking into the microphone. “Uhm... “ He looked very nervous, looking down at his hand. 

The cast all stared at him, some with sympathy, some with anger. Miu muttered quietly, “Get the fuck on with it…” 

“M-Maki… uh, I just wanted to tell you that you’re my favourite character and- if you could’ve stopped anyone from getting killed, who would you stop?” The boy shyly asked Maki, who looked surprised to have a question directed towards her. 

She picked up her microphone and spoke quietly. “Kaito.”

Said astronaut beamed and pulled her close, giving her a hug. Maki gently whacked him until he let her go, laughing. Various coos came from the audience and both of them started to look very uncomfortable. 

Monokuma kept on calling for questions. One came forward, asking a group one.

“What is everyone’s sexuality??” 

The audience, mainly fanfiction writers, leaned forward in their seats, holding their breath to see if their oh-so-precious headcanons would be confirmed. 

The line started with him. He smiled charmingly, his mask on tight so no one would see the real him, before saying, “Well… I’m still kind of figuring it out, but I think I’m either gay or bisexual.” The fans screamed in joy and more pride flags were thrown up. Rantaro’s flinch went unnoticed as he leaned back. Angie giggled next to him.

“Angie labels herself as pansexual!!” She announced before laughing again, softer. Kirumi smiled stoically at the audience. “I am asexual.” Keebo next to her nodded. “I am also asexual!” Kokichi leaned forward, muttering into his microphone. “Of course you are. You don’t have a dick-”

“If you are saying something robophobic, Kokichi, I will see you in court!”

“You said that the last million times. Jeez, for a robot, you’re pretty stupid, not knowing how the law works. Nihehe..” He gave a weak chuckle at him, placing his finger by his mouth.

Tenko gave a nervous smile. Tsumugi sent her a look. Because of her stance of hating males, everyone assumed she was a lesbian, and that was what was laid out for her. But, she wasn’t, though. She still had to keep up her facade so she mumbled, 

“I think m-most of you know-”

The lesbian pride flags flew up, and a scream of “YAS QUEEN!” could be heard. Rantaro leaned forward to his mic, glancing over at her. 

“Solidarity between mlm and wlw.” He said with a chuckle and she gave a nervous laugh back. The mage next to her was asleep so she gently shook Himiko until the red-haired girl woke up.

“Nyehh…? What is it..?” 

“We’re saying our sexualities!” Monokuma’s voice announced loudly, making a few of them flinch.

“Ohh.. I don’t know. I’m going back to sleep..” She pulled her hat down and rested her forehead on her arms. Well that went well. Miu stood up.

“I’m also pansexual!! I don’t care what the fucks in your pants, dick, pussy, I wanna fuck!” 

Rantaro’s head hurt from all this, but even he couldn’t stop the quiet laugh at Miu’s vulgar tone. Shuichi peeked out from behind his hat and mumbled, “Bi…” 

Gonta tilted his head. 

“Gonta not really understand sexuality, but Gonta knows he like lots of people!” The gentleman answered, which didn’t really answer anything, but everyone let him off on it, because he’s babey. Ryoma grumbled, “I’m bisexual, too.” Shuichi and him smiled at each other. 

Kaito stood up, finger gunning. “Well, make that three for the bi team!!” before Maki jerked him down. 

“Demisexual..” She mumbled, holding onto his wrist so he wouldn’t jump up suddenly and startle anyone again. 

Kaede smiled. “Well, I’m pansexual, like Miu and Angie!” Tsmugsi looked down with a weak chuckle. “I’m bisexual, but leaning towards guys.. So I’m more straight than anyone else.” 

Kokichi’s turn was next. He looked at the audience. “What? You expect me to say gay?”

Quite a few of them nodded. His expression turned sour.

“Well, I’m not! I’m bisexual.” He muttered, shoving his mic back and crossing his arms.

Korekiyo glanced over at the rest of the cast, his bandaged hand cupping his cheek.

“Well, I myself idinfity as omnisexual.”

Rantaro noticed some confused looks. Luckily for him, he had researched it. One person in the audience yelled out. “YES!!” And Kiyo chuckled in amusement. 

“To clear up for you that do not know what that is, it is very similar to pansexual, but omnisexual people recognise the gender and still feel attraction regardless.” He explained and slow nods overtook everyone.

More questions, more questions.

Himiko was tiredly performing a magic spell, which was of course, all scripted and fake. She hadn’t even bothered for fighting to do real magic.

“Can I have a volunteer…?” She asked tiredly, looking at the cast. Tenko eagerly raised her hand, as did Kaede, Kaito and Korekiyo. Rantaro, after a few moments, also raised his hand, a bit interested. She scanned the panel, then pointed at Rantaro. 

He got up and headed over. “I need you to put your hand in this..” She held up one of those hand guillotines, and suddenly Rantaro didn’t want to do the trick anymore, but he pushed through his nerves.

Kaito’s hands were down, now relieved he wasn’t chosen. Kaede also looked nervous. Kiyo simply laughed that scratchy laugh.

“Abracadabra..” She mumbled and pushed the guillotine down. Rantaro shut his eyes, but was genuinely surprised when he didn’t feel anything. She raised it up and he took his hand out, completely fine. He let out a breath and grinned. The audience clapped wildly and both of them sat back down. 

The next question came up quickly. “If the cast could go back in a killing game, would you??” Someone asked and all of a sudden all the panelists erupted. 

“No!!”

“I would never!”

“Nope! No fucking way!”

“NEVER DO THIS SHIT!!”

“NO!!”

“Probably not.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it, buddy old pal chum.”

Rantaro felt himself also raise his voice, lowering his mask for a second.

“There is no way in hell I’d ever do that shit.” He said, glaring darkly. The person who asked the question felt the need to add on.

“But, Amami, you did go into a second one after what happened with your first one.” 

His throat went dry and leaned back, mumbling “Yeah. I guess.” He didn’t feel the need to answer the question anymore.

Shuichi sent him a glance, checking if he was okay. Rantaro didn’t meet his gaze, staring out at the security guards. Why did they have tazors on them? And why were they standing so close to Rantaro..? It’s not like he’s hurt anyone before.

He was probably just being super paranoid, he reassured himself. Shuichi and Kokichi both got asked questions, clearly fan favourites. He noticed that Angie, Ryoma, Kirumi and Tsumugi didn’t get asked as many questions. 

“Killers, do you regret it at all?” 

Kaede looked down. “I’m not sure if I count, but I really do, even if I didn’t actually do it.” She looked at Rantaro and he hated that pitying look, so he just grinned and beared it.

Kirumi looked down. “I, too, regret it more than anything.” Ryoma scoffed quietly and looked down. Korekiyo tapped his cheek. “...No.” That was all he said. Gonta looked at Kiyo, bewildered, before, “Gonta regrets it lots!! More than anything! Gonta very sorry to Miu-”

“Shut the fuck up, you stupid idiot.” Miu hissed out and the giant jerked away. Kaito was quiet, looking at Kokichi, almost as if he was unsure what to say.

“I-I mean.. Yeah.. duh..” He eventually mumbled, his voice trailing off. 

“Keebo!!” The next person asked. The robot sat up, excited.

“Yes??”

“Do robots have dicks?!!”

Everyone started to laugh. Miu glared at everyone and Keebo looked offended. 

“That is extremely robophobic! I already have to deal with one robophobe, how dare-”

“Keebo, it’s a joke.” Shuichi muttered to him, stopping the robot before he could go on an angry rant.

“Oh-! Of course!” The robot laughed awkwardly. 

The next question to be asked was quite a controversial one, if Rantaro did say so himself.

“Pineapple on pizza! Yes or no??”

“YES!!!”

“EW! NO WAY!”

“Gonta thinks it good!”

“Hell no!!”

“Hell YES!”

“Kaito, you’re wrong.”

“H-hey-!”

“Nyahaha! It is deliuous!”

“What is wrong with you people? It tastes horrible..”

“I agree with that.” Rantaro said.

“Weeeeell there’s only one way to settle such a thing!” Monokuma’s laugh echoed through.

“A scrum debate!! Go to the left if you don’t like it, and to the right if you do!”

Luckily, Rantaro was already sitting on the left. He looked at who joined him. Kokichi, Keebo, Maki, Tsumugi, Ryoma, Miu and Himiko. 

A quick glance on Korekiyo’s side showed Shuichi, Kaito, Gonta, Kirumi, Kaede, Tenko and Angie.

Kokichi stood up. “Ryoma!”

“It’s worse than prison food-”

Kaede was announcing for her side. 

“Tenko!”

“Of course a degenerate male like you thinks that! It’s great!”

“Maki!”

“It’s bad.”

“Kaito!”

“Maki-Roll, it tastes really good though! It has lots of flavour and-”

“Tsumugi!”

“It’s just a fruit.. I think it tastes much better plain..”

“Shuichi!”

“The fruit actually gives it that little bit more-”

“Miu!”

“A little bit more-?!~”

“I change my mind, Himiko!”

“It tastes really bad…”

“Angie!”

“Atua says that pineapple belongs on pizza!”

“I’ll answer this, no it doesn’t!” Kokichi growled. Rantaro realised that either Kokichi had left him out, or forgetten him. 

“Gonta!”

“But it does!”

“I’ll also answer this! It tastes super nice and gives it lots of flavour.. Also, you forgot Rantaro.”

“Oh- right.”

Ouch, Rantaro thought, sighing. 

“Rantaro!” Kokichi called half heartedly. He had never been in a scrum debate, perks of first victim, so he pulled up his microphone very seriously and looked at them.

“Welp, if you want the truth: It ew.” 

He said and everyone chuckled. After that excitement, people soon sat down and returned to the questions. Rantaro had a few questions directed towards him.

“Rantaro, how are you affected by his death wound? Cuz I’ve heard that everyone else has effects.. What about you?”

“Well..” He raised a hand to the back of his head.

“Where the shot put ball hit it still throbs-”

“Throbs?!!” Miu cut in.

“It hurts-”

Miu was already doing her thing and Kokichi hissed out, “Save it for the 18+ panel, slut!”

Rantaro sighed quietly as Kaito tried to break up their argument. 

“If you could swap talents, what would you change it to?” The next question was spoken. Tenko raised her hands.

“Tenko would like to be the Ultimate Dancer!”

She said with a grin. Shuichi mumbled, “Maybe like.. Ultimate.. Scientist?”

Kaede thought about it for a while. “If I had to choose, it would be something musical still.. Maybe the Ultimate Singer!”

Gonta frowned.

“But Gonta wanted to be the Ultimate Singer…”

“Hey- We can both be it! The Ultimate Singing Duo!”

The gentleman looked happy with that and he and Kaede smiled. 

Kaito thought about it deeply. “Hmmm… Ultimate… Mountain Climber! I went a few times and it was super fun!!” He said happily.

Angie and Miu both laughed. “I’m already the fuckin’ best!” “Angie will be whatever Atua wants her to be!”

Ryoma muttered, “Literally anything else. Maybe.. Ultimate Cat Owner.”

Miu snorted. “More like Ultimate Furry.”

Before yet another fight broke out, Keebo spoke. “I’d like to be the Ultimate Actor!!” That.. Actually made a lot of sense.

“I guess.. I’d be the Ultimate mage.. Even though I already am…” Yumeno mumbled.

Shirogane thought about it. “I would love to be an Ultimate Despair!” She said with a gasp.

Korekiyo tapped his chin. “A therapist of sorts..”

Rantaro finally spoke and chuckled. “Well, I’d love to be an Ultimate Lucky Student, like that guy from the second season…”

Kirumi nodded and smiled, waiting her turn. “I wouldn’t mind. I enjoy being the Ultimate Maid.”

Kokichi laughed and stood up. “Well, I obviously would have the best! I’d be the Ultimate President! Look out Russia!’ He said with a mailous giggle. 

“KOKICHI2020!” One fan yelled. 

Maki mumbled quietly, “Ultimate… I don’t know. I don’t care.” 

After everyone had cleared that up, they were getting ready to wrap up. 

“Kokichi! Which of your lies are true!”

“Why, all of them, of course.” He spoke, clearly lying. 

“Final questions for each character!” 

Everyone went through and Rantaro smiled when he didn’t get asked any, but of course, right as he thought he was safe-

“Wait! Rantaro! I have a question! Actually, two..”

Rantaro put on a smile. “Welp, go ahead.”

“How are your sisters doing?”

His body stiffened.

“And what do you remember from V2? Do you remember Saku and Uchid-”

Rantaro’s mind filled with memories as they all rushed back to him. Oh god.

Oh god.

Oh god!

What had he done?!!

There was no way this had happened…

His sisters… His friends… He- He

Rantaro stood up from his seat without warning and practically sprinted off stage, pale and shaking. Kaito, full of worry, ran after him. Tsumugi followed.

“Oh no..” She thought. 

“He wasn’t supposed to remember…”

But he did.

Rantaro remembered everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I have a v2 fic planned out  
> do you guys want me to write it? because it will directly link to this one  
> what happened in v2 in here will happen in the rewrite so spoilers for fanon v2 I guess?? 
> 
> anyways ask more 18+ questions or just questions you wanted answered!!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! things will be explained I promise
> 
> BUUT WHAT I NEED YALL TO DO
> 
> IS COMMENT QUESTIONS TO ASK THE CAST!!! PLEASE COMMENT MORE THAN ONE AND I'LL USE ALL OF THEM  
> YOU CAN ASK NSFW QUESTIONS TOO AND ILL INCLUDE THAT IN THE 18+ PANEL YEET  
> BUT PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU WANT AND ILL INCLUDE IT!!! :DDDD THANK YOU!


End file.
